What We Do and Where we Do
by maiuayame
Summary: This is am in between fic for my story Anubis and Carter are Busted. You don't need to read it to get this though. This just a bit of diffrent smut with Zia and Sadie together. Rated M for a reason.
1. What did you do, Sadie

**Hello everyone this is like an "in the meantime" thing for my story Anubis and Carter are Busted but you don't have to read it to read this because I think all this will be is a bunch of smut with Zia and Sadie. So if you like it please read on if not don't read on. Oh but do review so I know if anyone likes this.**

Sadie kissed Zia once again as they lay on the older girls bed in Egypt.

"You wouldn't believe what I did today," Sadie smirked as she sat on Zia's lap.

Zia chuckled and shook her head, "let me guess tortured your brother half to death?"

"Close but no," Sadie said wrapping her legs around Zia's waist.

Zia pecked the blonde on the lips, "tell me you didn't torture him to death."

Sadie laughed, "I'll keep that idea in mind but no I did something nice for my brother as I always do I pulled a few strings and got some help from a certain God of war and let's just say I expect Carter and Anubis should be having quite a bit of fun tonight."

"Should you be messing with your brother's love life?"

"Yes, I should in fact it's my job."

"Well if you're sure how about we have some of our own…fun," Zia whispered seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sadie pushed Zia down on to the bed and climbed on top of her as she leaned down and licked the older girls lips and then went into a kiss. Zia kissed back placing her hand on Sadie's ass messaging it as her other hand ran down her upper back.

Sadie moaned as she bit her lip and unbuttoned Zia's red shirt revealing her purple bra; Zia then flipped them so that she was on top and ripped off Sadie's clothes without hesitation.

"Sexy as always…" she mumbled as she straddled Sadie's waist causing her still maturing breasts to move up and down. Zia grabbed them and squeezed causing Sadie to moan out.

"Zia Gods that feel s really good ."

Zia smirked as she brushed Sadie's small pussy tracing a hand over the soaked thing erecting moans from Sadie who arched her back as she moaned for more.

"Mm you like that don't you, you want my fist all in that tight little pussy of yours don't you?"

"Yeah I do so do it already," said Sadie as she ran her hands down Zia's back. Zia responded by without warning stuffing her fist into Sadie's tight whole causing the young blonde girl to scream with pain and pleasure but more pleasure than anything else. Zia pushed he fist in deeper and deeper each time until she thought Sadie would cum.

She then reached down and took out hug black dildo that she trace along the girls opening. Zia slowly began to push the dildo into Sadie letting her adjust to the pain not that Sadie would admit to that but that was something Zia did like about her.

When Sadie could take it she began to thrust the dildo in and out of the tight pussy erecting scream after scream from Sadie who began to clutch her own boobs trying to get over the high amounts of pleasure surging throughout her body.

Sadie gave a scream as Zia took out the dildo and moved so that her pussy was right above Sadie's mouth. Sadie immediately smirked and began to lick Zia's pussy.

"Oh shit yeah Sadie lick my pussy eat it oh yeah fuck mm you're a naughty little thing you're mine got it?"

"Mmhm," said Sadie as she still had Zia's pussy in her mouth and then swallowed everything that the older magician released in her moutas she cam screaming.

"Mm Sade?"

"Yeah Z?"

"Maybe we should get in the shower?"

Zia said with a lot of mischief in her voice as she held Sadie in her arms still not done with sex for the evening.

Sadie feeling the same way smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

**If you want to know what happens in the shower review and if you're interested check out my story Anubis and Carter are busted to see the result of Sadie and Horus' antics.**


	2. Hot Spring Bath

Sadie and Zia got up and walked through a door which was enchanted to lead into an outdoor hot spring. It was late and skies were clear enough but dotted with stars as Sadie felt the cool night air she shivered not only from the cold but the anticipation of many things that could be done in a hot spring.

Soon the blonde and blue hair girl (this month) slid into the water and moaned with pleasure at the contact with water.

Zia rolled her eyes as she got in, "you shouldn't make noises like that."

"And why not," Sadie asked looking at the older girl as she moved to float in front of her.

Zia grabbed Sadie's waist bringing the girl as close as possible, Sadie rested her head on her shoulder awaiting an answer.

"You shouldn't do it because it makes me want to do things that defeat the purpose of taking a bath," Zia spoke in a low voice as she slowly and from Sadie's point of view torturously slowly rubbed her pussy that was already wet from being under water.

"Show me," the younger of the two whispered starting where they knew they knew they'd end up being. Zia ran her hand down Sadie's back until she found her asshole and traced fingers around it all the while she inserted a finger into Sadie's pussy against the force of water. Sadie moaned out and brought one of her hands up to Zia's breast and played with them sucking and nipping at them.

Zia made a low almost growl like sound as she stuck her fingers up Sadie's ass causing the younger to moan rocking on the finger for more and so Zia complied, adding two fingers inside her ass making a scissor like motion. Sadie moaned,

"Gods I love that more mm stick'em all the way up in me." Sadie played with the abandoned pussy as she waited, soon she felt three fingers inside of her as she arched her back in pleasure, water makes everything feel better even sex.

Sadie soon found her way to Zia's lips and kissed them as she sucked on them and then left them for her neck nipping it and leaving small hardly noticeable red marks causing Zian to moan throwing her head back as she thruster her fingers in even deeper into Sadie soon adding her fist erecting all kinds of noises from Sadie some of which were actually new to her ears.

It made Zia smirk like Set at the very thought of the fact that she was the only one who could do this to the host of Isis, she was the only one who could devour her and make her scream.

Sadie began to rub Zia's pussy adding one finger and then two until she got to three and thrust to the same rhythm as Zia's soon they both pushed each other over the edge until they came in their so called bath water, thank Ra for purifications.

It took all their will power and strength not to start back up again and wash and go to bed without shoving their hands into anything. Soon though they discovered they were wide awake well pass the I'll go to sleep in minute second stage. After shifting and turning Sadie in her black silk bra and underwear sat in Zia's lap looking down at the older magician. Zia who was just as up as Sadie smirked, "can I help you?"

"I'm bored," Sadie complained.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm just as awake as you are."

"Alright fine what do you want to do?"

"This," Sadie said as she captured the other lips with her own. She stuck her tongue into Zia's mouth losing the brief battle for dominance. They deepened the kiss as much as they could letting slow moans of pleasure escape their mouths only lifting up for air. They kept going for a good twenty minutes before they stopped and settled down for sleep which took no time at all after that.


	3. Shower Time Troubles

**Okay this needed to go up before the next chap in Anubis and Carter are busted so you guys know just why the heck they're in Texas but you don't have to read the other to get it because their opinion won't be that big of a deal.**

As Sadie and Zia stumbled into the shower rooms Zia turned the water onto a comfortable setting and began to actually wash herself, as the shower was for.

Sadie on the other hand had a different idea as she rubbed Zia's clit erecting sinful noises from the older girl.

"S- Sadie we came in here to get clean, this is not helping."

"As long as there is soap and running water we can get clean," Sadie pointed as she poured some dove liquid lotion on to her hands and she rubbed Zia's breasts, squeezing them together and letting them slide from her hands.

Zia arched back as she held Sadie's but in her grasp the same sweet smelling soap on her hands as well.

Sadie soon moved the shower head and brought it down to spray both their bodies down with water until Sadie came up with a "better" use of the water.

Sadie took the head and placed it under Zia's ass whole right on the outside and then turned the power up on high as it filled Zia and moaned with ecstasy.

"Oh gods Sadie maybe this is a better a job for the water," Zia said as she reached her climax and ran her hand all around Sadie's saddened pussy.

Soon they both dropped to the shower floor covered in cum, soap, and water breathing heavily but satisfied for the moment.

"That…that was fun."

Zia just nodded in confirmation as they both staggered up and actually got washed and stepped out of the shower and back into Zia's room.

Zia looked a Sadie's butt before she whipped it one with her wet black towel and then turned away snickering as Sadie yelped.

"Want to play it that way do we." Sadie mumbled before she threw a pillow at the magicians head.

That then began an all-out pillow fight that Sadie won but Zia claimed she won by default because Sadie fingering her counted as cheating.

It was then a note fell onto the bed that read:

_Sadie and Zia,_

_You are invited to spend the week in Texas please consider coming._

_-Ra_

"It's Ra so is it a question or a demand that just sounds like a question to be polite?"

"The second choice."

"Oh wonderful, I do believe Carter, Walt and Anubis are there now actually."

"I suppose we are going to Texas."

"Yeehaw," Sadie said sarcastically.


End file.
